


edge me, little kun kun

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Appreciation, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, I edited this a while ago if this is crap I already know, I love Kun, I still love kun tho, Lace Panties, Masturbation, Sexting, Socks, lapslock, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: it was a lovely afternoon and kun was in the dorms alone. what else can the poor boy do when no one's around?





	edge me, little kun kun

**Author's Note:**

> i love kun ♥
> 
> im only posting this bc this is the last day until it disappears forever

kun had indeed been in the dorms all day, cuddled up with johnny's plushies that he for some reason has scattered on his own bed. the shutters blocked out the blazing sun, the glow in the dark stars on his bedroom ceiling glowing and making kun grin as he stared up at them.

the pale boy rolled over and stretched out his body like a small pet, gripping the bedsheets and making his perky ass stick out from how arched his back was. the panties he wore hugged the boy's bottom cutely, even if the lace dug into his cheeks and gave them a little podge.

the stretch was followed by a small yawn, which was the most adorable sight anyone could see. kun would certainly disagree but right now, he couldn't give two shits about what he looked like. at this moment, he wanted to admire himself, praise himself, feel special and relax.

when the young man finished stretching, he plopped down and giggled softly as his hair flopped with him and tickled his forehead. bringing both hands up, he let his fingers slide through his silky, brown hair, shiny baby blue nails brushing his scalp.

kun hummed at the impact and fluttered his long, dark eyelashes. as his hands slid down his body slowly, he nuzzled into the pillow he stole from jaehyun, inhaling the younger's musky scent. his fingertips brushed his sides, causing him to shudder at the ticklish feeling and moan as jaehyun filled his senses.

soon enough, his right hand was rubbing the kinks on the back of his neck and other hand slipped under the fabric of his panties, cheekily kneading his plump cheek for some giggles.

like, c'mon. everyone's gotta grab their own ass for fun at some, right?

the second hand joined the other, cupping his ass cheeks and spreading them every now and again. the cool air hit kun's asshole, making him shiver. he adored how pink his ass got when his plump cheeks were spanked and played with. however, kun was alone right now. spanking himself would just seem weird.

kun soon got bored of squidging his ass, taking his hands out of his pants and rolling over again. he didn't remember his panties being as tight as they were, but he ignored that for now. his little cock rubbed against the cotton, seeking comfort in any way, which he enjoyed the feeling of.

glancing down to the mirror that faced opposite his bed, boy, did he love the sight that he was given. brown hair pushed back, pink lips stretched into a large grin. his legs were parted slightly, giving him the perfect view of his small bulge oozing for attention, wet patch forming.

an idea switched the lightbulb above his head and he bit his rosy lip at the naughty thought. kun reached to his side and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, opening his camera ready for his little photoshoot.

before kun started taking mesmerising pictures, he spreaded his legs wider and lifted his knees up as high as he could, hooking one arm around the back of his knee to make sure it didn't drop from the ache. kun placed his phone down, only to reach into his panties, pulling his flush cock out, head peeking out from the waistband.

the lace covered it so prettily. kun just couldn't wait. quickly picking his phone back up, he angled it to get the best view possible, then took a few shots.

when he was done, kun let go of his leg and let it drop back down, looking through the photos.

kun stared in awe as he saw one certain picture. it showed the outline of his cock and balls, a gorgeous trail of precum spilling from the head onto his pale navel.

licking his tasty, soft lips, kun put his phone aside again, deciding not to get too carried away. the chinese rose from his previous laying position, small feet connecting with the wooden floor and causing him to flinch at the coolness. a pout made its way to his lips until he spotted the blue socks scrunches up on the carpeted section of his room.

the pout was replaced with his signature wide grin again, and the pale boy reached out and picked them up, flipping them onto his bare feet.

kun stretched his smooth legs, giving his toes a wiggle. and once he was pleased with his decision, he laid back down on the comfy bed.

big brown orbs were met in the mirror by equally dark ones as he pulled funny faces to himself, laughing lightly. anything could entertain him these days.

more ideas came popping into the young man's mind and kun sat up against the headboard slightly to get a better view of himself. the hands that were placed in his lap came up and he let his fingers run across his soft collarbone.

this was one of his favourite features on his entire body. the bruises that he received the other night had began to blossom. if only that trainee knew what he did alone.

the hand travelled down from his collarbone to his pink bud, brushing the tip of his finger over it then rubbing it softly, sighing at the pleasurable feeling. his nipples weren't that sensitive, yet, sometimes he enjoyed playing with them because of the unusual feeling it gave. which didn't really make sense. once he'd touch them, he'd have to to it again, and again, repeatedly. okay, maybe they were a little sensitive.

as he rolled his finger across his nipples, the pale boy let out silent huffs, small waves of pleasure tingled throughout his lower body, making him twitch and quiver.

yet again, kun was getting carried away, so he stopped himself before he would tear his panties apart. kun brushed his plush tummy using his grazed knuckles, watching his every single movement with hungry eyes. and after that, his hands were gripping his meaty thighs covered in old bruises he wanted to forget about. blue nails dug into the flesh, making kun a trembling mess. silky hands stroked his upper thighs while his thumbs got to work on the inner part, rubbing the sensitive skin and causing kun to let out tiny groans.

it seemed like he was sensitive everywhere. his neck, his sides, his nipples and thighs. kun shook his head and let one hand work on the skin, while his fingertips inched to the bulge he'd neglected.

kun muttered to himself to himself in chinese. “don't worry, buddy. I'll play with you too.”

he squeezed, a satisfied grunt leaving his parted lips followed by a hum and a chuckle. he carried on palming himself, using his other hand to touch all across his body, appreciating how beautiful he looked right now.

the brown haired boy grinned even wider, rubbing his leg with a sock covered foot. the wool felt nice against his skin.

howeved his thoughts got disturbed as a jolt of pleasure shocked through him and left him breathless. the pale man glanced down to see that the wet patch had grown bigger. so kun hooked his thumb under the waistband and tugged the panties down, seeking relief from the tightness.

kun closed his legs and lifted them up, slipped the panties off slowly and stared at his flush cock that laid flat on his stomach. he let out an airy moan when the cool air hit his dick, and he couldn't wait any longer.

slender fingers wrapped around the wet head and gave a firm squeeze, whining from need. a bit after, both hands were gripping onto his shaft, pumping dangerously slow, creating squelching noises from the precum spilling easily.

kun's thumb dug into the slit eagerly, and the sound that came out of his mouth was sinful.

after a couple minutes of pumping and teasing, kun felt himself getting close to the edge already, but he carried on, sometimes twisting. and when he was just about to tear apart, he let go of his cock and whimpered loudly. the sound echoed throughout the room and bounced off the walls making him blush in embarrassment.

he calmed down thought holding onto his sensitive dick once more with a lighter grip. and he began allover again.

kun made sure to be careful incase he accidentally came, and by one o'clock, he'd edged himself at least six times.

sweat glistened on the white expanse of his skin, making him shine and sparkle. the room had become heated indeed and the hardness of the boy's dick began to feel painful for himself. even one touch could make him leak a bit.

kun decided to analyse what he'd done to himself, and what he was met with was wondrous.

his dick was arched upwards. so wet. the sight made him moan in satisfaction. beautiful. and he's sure some of the members would agree. the suggestion made him giggle because they were certainly missing out.

yet, kun couldn't care less because this was his time alone and time alone meant time to appreciate what his parents had created. yet, he thought that maybe he could send a few pictures.

after a few minutes of pondering on the thought, kun nodded to himself slightly before his erection would die down. kun grabbed his phone again and resumes to the camera app, pointing it to the mess he'd made and taking more astonishing shots.

the way they turned out made a nice him leave his lips as he decided to send these to yuta.

> Do you like?? ;)

kun decided to leave it at that and put his phone back on the bedside table, clearly not caring around the older's reply. in the middle of grabbing the lube, a ping was heard through the silent room, making kun smirk.

popping the cap opens he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, slicking them up and chucking the bottle of lube somewhere on the bed.

kun ignored the recent message he'd received. it was either yuta's reply or his mother asking if he'd eaten today.

when kun masturbated, he didn't exactly imagine anyone in particular, he just concentrated on the pleasure it gave him. and that was enough to please him.

once his fingers had made their way inside him, his back arched off the bed and kun's hole fluttered at the fullness. he'd not been fingered in a while since his last one night stands have been with female trainees. or he'd just not had the time to be alone.

kun whimpered at the stretch but promised to himself that it would get better. that's what johnny would whisper in his ear every time. he can imagine his voice muttering all the things he likes to hear, as fingers stretched and fingered himself open. the squelch and the sound of his pants were replaced with a small shout as those fingers brushed his prostate violently.

repeating over and over again, kun nudged his sweet spot just like he'd discovered something new. johnny was soon forgotten about as the heat coiled in his lower area, making his cock tingle in excitement.

kun's mind had gone blank and the goal of edging himself had disappeared. out of frustration, kun was huffing and puffing, eyebrows furrowing, but he was not regretful as he'd taken his time touching and playing with himself.

after hours, kun's orgasm ripped through him, shacking and gasping as he released. ropes of white splattered allover his pale, plush tummy, some managing to make it to his chest and chin.

slowing down, his fingers stopped as he became oversensitive fast, taking the digits out and making his hole clench, eager for something to fill him up again.

but kun had enough. his muscles were sore, his wrist ached, all he could do was pass out.

and he was lucky enough that xuxi had found him instead of one of the younger members.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a jungkook story i wrote on wattpad except it was more shit than this which is surprising because this one's probably super terrible too
> 
> this wasn't proof read either lol
> 
> but i love and miss kun everyday ♥


End file.
